creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Your Eternal Nightmares
Wszyscy z nas znają pewnie choć jedną miejską legendę choćby o 'czarnej wołga' czarna limuzyna kursującej po mieście i porywającej dzieci . Kiedy miałem 5 lat moja Mama czytała mi na noc zawsze tą samą książkę ,nie mogę powiedzieć jak się nazywała ponieważ moja Mama zakleiła czymś okładkę i nie widziałem ani rysunku ani napisu. Ale książka opowiadała o Kobiecie która tak nie cierpiała życia że pewnego dnia Sam diabeł spotkał się z nią zawarli pakt. Jednak jak każdy wie Diabeł nie dotrzymuje obietnic i okłamał głupiego człowieka rzucając na jej nastoletniego syna klątwę zmieniając jej dziecko w Demona za dnia zmieniał się w człowieka i swym wyglądem kusił kobiety które uwodzone jego wdziękiem kończyły zjedzone przez potwora . Zaś kiedy słońce zachodziło za horyzont wędrował on w swej przerażającej postaci kreatury który sam wygląd odpycha najbardziej nieustraszonych .Wkrada się do domów rodzin z dziećmi i ukrywa się pod łóżkiem zaś gdy człowiekowi śniły się koszmary .zmieniał się w je strasząc daną osobę po czym je porywał Bałem się każdej nocy przez tą książkę sprawdzając czy pod moim łóżkiem nie ma stwora . Wiele razy prosiłem Mamę żeby mi tego nie czytała ona po prostu powtarzała to samo -ta wiedza będzie ci potrzebna-nigdy nie rozumiałem po co mam wiedzieć o jakimś potworze ale kochałem swą mamę . Tate też ale... nie zrozum mnie źle ojciec był miły dla mnie jednak jak był pijany to nikt nie przewidział co. Mama potrafiła się przeciwstawiać ale ja zawsze jej mówiłam że to nie Ojca wina a ona rezygnowała . Moja rodzina była kochająca ale za razem dziwna w wieku 10 lat kiedy chodziłem już do szkoły cały czas mi mówiła żebym był normalny i nie sprawiał kłopotów ,z nikim się nie bił,nie kłócił żebym nigdy nie był zły pytałem się dlaczego a ona mówiła -bo to moja wina-. Kiedy miałem 12 lat moja mama wysłała mnie do psychologa żeby sprawdzić czy coś mi jest. nie to że jestem chory psychicznie tylko moja mama mówiła że mam dwie osobowości odzwierciedlające moje strony oczu moje szaro ciemne oko to było zło nienawiść a moje szare jasne oko to było dobro smutek czyli w skrócie prawa strona była miła a lewa wredna W wieku 14 lat gdy wracałem ze szkoły było już późno więc było ciemno gdy nagle nadjechała czarna furgonetka nie zdążyłem zareagować. Facet z furgonetki złapał mnie i przyłożył szmatkę do buzi po czym straciłem przytomność .obudziłem się w ciemności leżąc na czymś zimnym chciałem wstać ale coś mnie trzymało . światła się zapaliły jednak było nadal słabo cokolwiek widać .ale zauważyłem teraz że byłem przywiązany do metalowego stołu. Spojrzałem w górę .zamarłem z sufitu zwisała wielka piła tarczowa. zacząłem panikować i się wiercić nagle usłyszałem jak by odpalanie jakiejś maszyny . Piła tarczowa zaczęła przybliżać się do mnie . Łzy spadały mi z twarzy szamotałem się próbując się wydostać z więzów. piła była przed moim nosem potem wielki ból mnie przeszedł potem była czerń. … słyszę czyiś głos wołający mnie i lekkie światło otworzyłem oczy i nadal była czerń przestraszyłem się .usłyszałem głos mamy -spokojnie skarbie nie ruszaj się masz bandaże na twarzy dla tego nic nie widzisz...-wtedy moje serce przyśpieszyło -c-co się stało?- wtedy moja matka zamilkła i nagle znowu widziałem . Zdjęła mi bandaż tak żebym widział chociaż jednym okiem i dała mi lustro gdy w nie spojrzałem zobaczyłem swoje odbicie .wyglądałem jak mumia bandaże na całej twarzy i czułem je też na klatce piersiowej i na brzuchu miałem też ręce lekko w bandażach … to było straszne … jednak nadal miałem pytanie . Jak ja przeżyłem to ? Teraz mam 17 lat mam na twarzy i na ciele szwy po pile i chodzę do liceum . na początku śmiali się z mego wyglądu nie tylko mej rany ale też z moich szarych włosów dobrze że zasłoniłem włosami moje oczy . Byłem na lekcji gdy w połowie zajęć weszła nowa uczennica przenieśli do naszej klasy Dziewczynę z bogatej rodziny miała miły uśmiech długie kręcone blond włosy i brązowe oczy nosiła też mundurek szkolny jak każdy. przywitałem ją miło bo siedziała ławkę przede mną jednak gdy się odwróciła jej uśmiech zmienił się w zniesmaczenie i powiedziała -Fuj co ty masz na twarzy -chciałem odpowiedzieć ale przerwała mi -Nie nie mów do mnie ty dziwaku .-siedziałem cicho aż poczułem poklepanie po lewej stronie mej ręki spojrzałem na dziewczynę która się ciepło uśmiechała była moją przyjaciółką od tylko od roku ale wiem że mogę jej zaufać miała długie brązowe i prostowane włosy i niebieskie oczy .ja się tylko odwzajemniłem uśmiech i odwróciłem się minęła lekcja było koniec zajęć więc chodziłem korytarzem w stronę drzwi od szkoły gdy wpadłem na kogoś upadając na podłogę podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem nową dziewczynę która spojrzała na mnie tylko teraz zamiast zniesmaczenia miała na twarzy uśmiech ale nie miły -proszę kto na mnie wpada założę się że cię ojciec nie kocha bo jego syn wygląda jak ścierka do podłogi dla tego ją wyciera- wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać wstałem i wybiegłem ze szkoły wracając do domu ze łzami w oczach .zaczęła się ona na mnie znęcać na początku były tylko słowa ale potem przekupiła se na swą stronę dwóch starszych facetów którzy za jej rozkazem bili mnie . Kiedy nauczycielka się o tym dowiedziała wezwała moich i Klary rodziców w końcu się dowiedziałem jej imienia .Klara .gdy siedziałem przed klasa gdzie moi rodzice byli bo rodzice klary nie przyjechali przyszli starsi faceci którzy są -psami- klary . Hej ścierwo -Nie odpowiedziałem -gadaj jak do ciebie mówię - spojrzałem na niego i otworzyłem usta - nie gadam z psami -po tych słowach walnął mnie z pięści w twarz upadłem na ziemie i zaczęli mnie kopać . zanim zemdlałem usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi . nauczyciel z moimi rodzicami sapnęli a faceci którzy mnie bili uciekli po czym zemdlałem. obudziłem się w domu na swym łóżku gdy wstałem mój ojciec wszedł do pokoju z miską zupy i powiedział -och już nie śpisz proszę zjedz pewnie głodny jesteś -popatrzałem na zupę którą ojciec mi dał i zapytałem -gdzie mama?- ojciec popatrzał na mnie -jest w pracy na pół tygodnia- odpowiedziałem proste -dobrze- i spojrzałem na zegar była 20 a dokładnie 20:14 mój ojciec wyszedł a ja zjadłem zupę i poszedłem spać. .miałem całe lato wolne potem Studia na które mnie ojciec zapisał. gdy wstałem postanowiłem się wykąpać gdy zacząłem zdejmować koszule chciałem zobaczyć siniaki które by mi zostały po pobiciu mnie jednak nic nie widziałem co mnie zdziwiło ale zignorowałem to mówiąc se że po prostu może nie kopali mnie tak mocno po umyciu się założyłem swoją ulubioną dwu strono kolorową bluzkę i wyszedłem z pokoju zszedłem na dół po schodach ponieważ mieszkaliśmy w dwupiętrowym domu .nie widziałem ojca pewnie pracował i jestem sam w domu do północy więc postanowiłem po prostu oglądać telewizje .Usiadłem na kanapie wziąłem pilota i odpaliłem telewizor na kanale sportowym który mój ojciec ogląda zawsze gdy leci piłka nożna ale sam nie lubię sportów bo nie jestem typem siłacza więc przełączyłem kanał. leciałem przez kanały patrząc czy coś fajnego leci .aż zatrzymałem się na kanale z wiadomościami coś we mnie chciało dziś oglądać wiadomości choć zazwyczaj ich nie znoszę ale zacząłem słuchać wiadomości reporterka stoi przed jakimś domem mówiąc -jesteśmy przed domem zamordowanych osób .Ofiary to dwaj dorośli mężczyźni policjanci mówią że ofiary wykrwawiły się na śmierć a sami mieli poodrywane kończyny .-moje oczy się rozszerzyły nie to że się przejmowałem jakimiś obcymi facetami ale po tym jak reporterka wytłumaczyła co się dzieje kamera pokazała martwe zwłoki faceta który umarł za nim go przykryli i zabrali na noszach zdążyłem zobaczyć go i był to facet który słuchał się Klary i pobił mnie w szkole drugie zwłoki to musi też być ten kolejny mężczyzna .Co się im stało? Jeszcze wczoraj mnie pobili a dziś są martwi. kto to zrobił? Czy to Klara … a co jeśli jeszcze ją to spotka ?.Nie nie przejmuje się nią niech ją to spotka -nie nie mogę tak mówić to nie jest odpowiednie ...-milczałem i spojrzałem znowu na telewizor tym razem ujęcie na drugie zwłoki które wcześniej widziałem .też zabrali go na noszach po tym chciałem wyłączyć telewizor ale zanim to zrobiłem reporterka powiedziała - dowiedzieliśmy się że dom w którym doszło do morderstwa miało monitoring i zarejestrowało sprawce jednak nie zajście więc możemy je udokumentować -co mnie zaciekawiło poczekałem aż w końcu pokażą nagranie co trwało trochę zanim kamerzysta załadował nagranie i w końcu wyświetliło się nagranie ukazujące rozmazaną postać i cały film trwał 5 sec ale ukazuje coś? Kogoś kto jedną stronę miał białą drugą czarną i chyba miał rogi czy to był Demon? Pomyślałem … -Nie demony i inne stwory nie istnieją ...Chyba?..-zaśmiałem się -pff oczywiście że nie nie bądź głupi-mówiłem do siebie . wyłączyłem telewizor i położyłem się na kanapie żeby się zdrzemnąć .zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem żeby zmęczenie wzięło nade mną kontrole i zasnąłem Gdy się obudziłem podniosłem telefon i sprawdziłem godz. była 16:02 odpaliłem wiadomości w telefonie i zacząłem je przeglądać i zobaczyłem że mam jedną nową wiadomość .Była ona od mojej przyjaciółki Amber takie było jej imię .otworzyłem wiadomość i przeczytałem -Cześć Arthur! Wpadniesz do mnie jak możesz ?.Dziś są twoje 18 urodziny zapomniałeś? Bo ja nie ^-^ -lekko się roześmiałem a potem odpowiedziałem-pewnie wpadnę- po tym wstałem i poszedłem do drzwi przeszukałem mój wieszak bo było na nim zawieszone masę ubrań .wyciągnąłem moją ulubioną kamizelkę która pasuje do mej koszuli po jednej stronie czarna po drugiej biała do tego moje spodnie tak samo dopasowane. Tak ludzie myślą że jestem dziwny w stroju pół czerń pół biel ale mnie to nie obchodzi uwielbiam ten ubiór. Wyszedłem zamykając kluczem drzwi i ruszyłem chodnikiem do domu Amber . Mieszkała tylko parę domów dalej w końcu doszedłem do jej furtki i zadzwoniłem domofonem. Odebrała po drugim sygnale . -Hej Amber to ja Arthur czekam przed furtką-chwile była cisza -już wychodzę poczekaj - Czekałem przez chwile aż zobaczyłem że wychodzi i podchodzi do furtki otwiera ją i wychodzi -Cześć Arthur- przywitała się jednak ja mogłem wyczytać z jej twarzy że coś się stało była smutna ale postanowiłem jej nie pytać. Zaczęliśmy gdzieś iść nie odzywałem się ani słowa ...szczerze ? To od mojego 'wypadku' nie odzywam się dużo szliśmy w ciszy aż w końcu Amber się odezwała -ponieważ dziś są twe urodziny mam dla ciebie 2 niespodzianki – uśmiechnęła się do mnie tym razem był to szczery uśmiech .kiwnąłem głową i szedłem za nią. Chodziliśmy przez kilka minut aż dotarliśmy do...-Ta da!- krzyknęła Amber stojąc przed wejściem do wesołego miasteczka. Szliśmy między stoiskami Spojrzałem na piękne światełka wiszące na każdym straganie pluszaki leżące i wiszące czekając tylko żeby ktoś je wygrał . Zatrzymałem się i zobaczyłem na jednym ze straganów uroczą owce która jedna strona była czarna z straszną miną a druga biała z miłym uśmiechem kosztowała 50 punktów czyli 3 razy muszę trafić w środek tarczy .Amber zauważyła że patrze się na owce - Hej Arthur chcesz tą owce? Wygram ją dla ciebie – uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła ciągnąc mnie do stoiska -proszę pana chce zagrać- facet który stał w straganie spojrzał na Amber -dobrze to będzie 5 zł – Amber postawiła pieniądze na ladę a pan dał jej 3 rzutki do tarczy . -teraz patrz Zdobędę dla ciebie tą owce!- rzuciła pierwszą i spudłowała . Rzuciła drugą . Spudłowała. Rzuciła 3 trafiła w brzeg tarczy a facet dał jej ołówek – ahh! No nie proszę pana czy nie mogę kupić tego pluszaka?- wskazała na owce. Facet pokręcił głową- nie przykro mi musisz ją wygrać- Amber popatrzała na mnie – przepraszam nie zdobędę jej dla ciebie nie umiem trafić 3 razy w środek - popatrzałem na nią a potem na tarcze wyjąłem drobne z kieszeni i dałem facetowi dał mi 3 żuty -Chyba nie będziesz rzucał ? - Amber patrzała ze zmartwieniem .nie odpowiedziałem rzuciłem pierwszą trafiłem w środek. Rzuciłem drugi raz trafiłem w środek. Rzuciłem trzeci raz trafiłem w środek. - chłopcze masz wielki talent! Trafiłeś 3 razy pod rząd w środek tarczy - i dał mi owce . - o jejku gratuluje ci! - dałem Amber Owcę – he? Czemu m-mi ją dajesz?- Amber się lekko zarumieniła . Ja po prostu odpowiedziałem - to dla ciebie weź to jako prezent- spojrzała na mnie i przytaknęła. Szliśmy przez tłumy ludzi -hej Arthur chodźmy na diabelski młyn!- dotarliśmy do niego i weszliśmy do kabiny. Jechaliśmy trochę aż dotarliśmy na górę . wagon się zatrzymał i widzieliśmy niebo było ładne ale nadal miałem sztywną minę gdy Amber uśmiechała się patrząc na niebo -czy to nie piękne?- nie odpowiedziałem...- ...czy możesz coś mówić?- odwróciłem głowę w bok -hej Arthur?- nadal na nią nie patrzałem -czemu zawsze masz włosy na oczach? Już nie pytam jak widzisz przez nie ...- odwróciłem głowę w jej stronę zdając se sprawę była blisko mojej twarzy –wiesz... zawsze cię lubiłam jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem- siedziałem nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć . Popatrzała na mnie i zaczęła się przybliżać-Arthur?… nie zdaliśmy se sprawy z tego że kolejka zjechała na dół więc szybko otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem. Po tym wracaliśmy odprowadziłem Amber do jej domu . Stanęła przed furtką - stała po prostu – czy coś się stało?- zapytałem nie chce żeby myślała że się obraziłem czy coś innego więc powiem coś w końcu – wiesz moja matka... kazała mi być godz temu w domu … - zaczęła się trząść .podszedłem do niej i położyłem rękę na jej ramieniu i chciałem coś powiedzieć ale mi przerwała – nic mi nie jest dzięki...- po tych słowach otworzyła furtkę i weszła do domu . Stałem przez chwile potem zacząłem iść do domu myśląc. * czy ona mnie znienawidziła przez to że tak odszedłem na diabelskim młynie?... nie mogę tak pomyśli że jestem dziwakiem... i … będzie się śmiać tak jak wszyscy …* złapałem ręką połowę twarzy świat stawał się czarny i słyszałem te głosy – patrzcie to ten dziwak z oczami o różnych kolorach - - tak a co to za włosy wygląda śmiesznie – wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać nie mogłem tego dużej znieść czemu się śmieją? To mnie denerwowało .niech przestaną …-proszę pana?- niech przestaną – czy jest z panem dobrze?- zamknijcie się...-proszę pana halo?- -POWIEDZIAŁEM ZAMKNIJCIĘ SIĘ- zamrugałem dwa razy wszystko było normalne a przed mną stało 7 letnie dziecko które zaczęło płakać bo krzyknąłem na niego...- J-ja przepraszam młody! Proszę nie płacz...- dzieciak bardziej płakał i uciekł westchnąłem i dalej szedłem do mojego domu dochodząc do drzwi otwieram je i idę do salonu padając na kanapę nie zawracając se głowy zdjęciem butów.- co jest ze mną nie tak?- - jesteś po prostu dziwakiem - - tak jestem...- - nie da się tego zmienić … nic się już nie da zmienić- znowu rozmawiałem ze sobą . Patrzałem na sufit przez chwile które były jak wieczność potem usłyszałem brzęczenie mego telefonu podniosłem go i dostałem wiadomość od Amber a dokładnie rozmowę głosową z kamerką zaakceptowałem i odpalił mi się wideo chat gdzie była Amber patrzała gdzieś z przerażeniem nie mogę stwierdzić gdzie była bo było ciemno i widziałem tyko jej twarz dzięki telefonowi – Amber co się dzieje? Gdzie ty jesteś- zapytałem ona spojrzała na telefon nie widziała mnie bo ja nie udostępniłem kamerki – Arthur proszę nie mów nic bo mnie znajdzie...- szepczę. - chwila co? Kto cie znajdzie- usłyszałem otwieranie jak by drzwi i w końcu było u niej widać coś była w szafie?. Potem coś ją złapało -nie proszę !- i telefon upadł na ziemie rozłączając mnie z Amber. Wstałem gwałtownie z kanapy – co jest!?- wybiegłem z domu biegnąc do jej furtki . Zatrzymałem się po tym jak chciałem nacisnąć domofon -nie... jeśli coś jej jest to ten ktoś kto ją zranił pomyśli że wezwała pomoc i może jej się coś stać poważniejszego ...- otworzyłem furtkę na szczęście Amber nie zamyka furtki podbiegłem do drzwi gdy chwyciłem za klamkę nie były zamknięte wszedłem do jej domu i pobiegłem na górę do jej pokoju otworzyłem je . … stałem zamrożony … - nie to nie może być... - Amber... leżała na ziemi w plamie krwi z nożem wbitym w brzuch podbiegłem do niej i nie zwracałem sobie głowy z krwi którą miałem teraz na kolanach i rękach bo przyklęknąłem przy niej i podniosłem jej głowę rękoma – Amber... Amber... powiesz coś?...- jej oczy były bez duszy … była martwa . Upuściłem jej głowę i wstałem zszedłem na dół .zobaczyłem otwarte drzwi do ogrodu stanąłem w nich i zobaczyłem matkę Amber pielęgnującą kwiaty . Na rękawicach ogrodowych było trochę krwi . Nie... nie wieże ona ją zabiła? . Zacząłem cicho do niej podchodzić .zobaczyłem że na trawie leżą nożyce ogrodowe . Podniosłem je i stanąłem za nią . Podniosłem wysoko ręce . Matka Amber odwróciła się i stała z szokiem w tym momencie nie widziała człowieka tylko potwora... Demona . wbiłem jej nożyce ogrodowe w ramie . Zaczęła krzyczeć . W tym momencie coś we mnie pękło moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nie żyje nie mam już przyjaciół . Rodzina mnie nie obchodzi. Nie mam już nic . Wyjąłem z jej ramienia nożyce i wbiłem je w plecy . Upadła na trawę i płakała . Wbiłem je w brzuch . Ale już nie żyła. Jednak nadal mi było mało wbiłem je znowu brzuch i znowu i znowu. Przerwało mi sygnały policyjne. Wyszedłem na chodnik z domu Amber . Ludzie którzy tam byli krzyczeli z przerażenia nie dlatego że byłem pokryty krwią ale dlatego że widzieli Demona . Policja przyjechała i wymierzyła we mnie broń – nie ruszaj się!- ruszyłem się nie dbam o to już czy mnie zastrzelą … czekałem na kule która miała mnie trafić ale zamiast tego poczułem senność spojrzałem na rękę i zobaczyłem pocisk usypiający …? po czym zemdlałem … reporterka w wiadomościach zajrzała w papiery po czym zwróciła się w stronę kamery – dostaliśmy informacje że złapali morderce który zabił tych dwóch mężczyzn – siedziałam i patrzałam na telewizor – to straszne - mój ojciec na mnie popatrzał – nie bądź śmieszna Klaro złapali go i nie wypuszczą więc czego się boisz?- popatrzałam na podłogę bałam się ale nie wiem czemu? Jak by coś mnie od środka zjadało to uczucie niewiedzy ...- masz racje tato pójdę już spać jutro szkoła dobranoc ojcze- wstałam i poszłam do mojego pokoju przebrałam się i położyłam w łóżku . Nie zajęło to długo gdy zasnęłam … Trzask … natychmiast otworzyłam oczy było ciemno patrze na zegarek 2 w nocy … -co to do cholery było?- patrzałam wszędzie za tym co mogło wydać ten dźwięk ale nic nie widziałam nagle usłyszałam odgłos drapania coś było pod łóżkiem – h-halo? -podeszłam do końca łóżka i powoli popatrzałam w dół gdy podniosłam prześcieradło które zasłania dół … nic nie było -to pewnie znowu szczur ojciec miałeś załatwić to przecież- położyłam się z powrotem i przykryłam … czekaj czemu moja kołdra jest na końcu łóżka nie zsuwałam jej tak daleko .usiadłam szybko i patrze na końcu łóżka stoi coś czarnego a raczej ktoś z jednej strony widać białe przerażające oko i uśmiech a druga była czarna jednak skóra jaśniejsza To był ten potwór... -N-Nie zostaw mnie! - cały pokój wypełnił śmiech odbijał się wszędzie jakby drążył w moim umyśle potem przestał popatrzałam na potwora otworzył on swoje usta śnij dalej w swoim wiecznym koszmarze - … … ...